<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strength by redbluezero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423647">Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero'>redbluezero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions, Rehabilitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiho hates rehab with all her being. But one day, Ann brings her a gift for pulling through. However, this gift is more than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this piece for an abandoned zine a while back, but I figured I’d finally post it to celebrate Persona 5 Royal’s release. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a month since Shiho was admitted to the hospital. The white walls and chemical smell were beginning to become unbearable. Even the neatly made bed she rested in was uncomfortable— the sheets felt stiff. But she couldn’t leave, as there were still IVs stuck in her arm. Every day was boring. There was nothing to do other than go to rehab and watch TV, which wasn’t fun at all. One can only watch so many sitcom reruns. Her only joy in this bland place was seeing Ann after rehab, seeing her at the finish line with a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Ann Takamaki. Shiho was so lucky to have her by her side, to have met her that day in middle school. She was the light of her life, and that’s saying something since the hospital lights were incredibly bright. That day, Ann would be coming to the hospital for the first time in a while. She had taken so many days off to see Shiho everyday when she was still in a coma that now she had assignments to make up and also needed to model overtime. But today she got out early, and that made Shiho so incredibly happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suzui-san? It’s time for your rehab session,” a nurse called, peeking into Shiho’s room. Only giving a smile in response, she slowly lifted herself out of bed and into the wheelchair nearby. Rolling, rolling, rolling was hard. It was annoying. But Shiho did anyway because eventually she’d roll into Ann’s arms. The nurse led her down the halls of the hospital, passed by the same old paintings over and over. A bird, a flower, some landscapes. She smiled, all melancholy— they were beautiful, but she wished to see them all in real life. Perhaps on a date with Ann… but that was just fantasy. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating, and Shiho was cooped up in the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, she made it to the rehab room. Waiting for her, just as she expected, was Ann. She was wearing a new varsity jacket and some ripped jean shorts, a backwards cap sat neatly on her head. Shiho excitedly wheeled herself over to Ann, stretching her arms out. The two hugged each other for a while, big warm smiles on their faces. The nurses and other staff couldn’t help but chuckle and comment, “such good friends, those two”. But the hospital, the lights, the smell, the feel, it still got in the way. Shiho felt out of place, even more so when she eventually wheeled out of Ann’s arms and to the beginning of the rehab course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ann,” Shiho whined, “I don’t wanna do this. I just wanna hug you forever.” This was her usual reaction when Ann walked to the other side of the course, also known as the end of the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait a little longer. I have a special present for you today, I thought maybe it could give you more motivation to walk,” Ann called over. That intrigued Shiho, so her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. After that, the nurses didn’t even have to tear her from the chair. Shiho was getting up by her own choice, since she was excited to see Ann’s present. She felt like she could rule the world, win any contest, be happy—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the pain began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her feet hit the tile and a wave of tenseness absorbed the rest of her legs. Like the green squares were actually quicksand, and were sucking her in. Blood was rushing but at the same time, not at all. Every bit of confidence Shiho had gained quickly trickled away into her reflection in the gleaming floor. Looking up, she saw Ann’s pitiful face. The face she made every time she came to the rehab sessions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want you to see me like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shiho thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, actually, that didn’t matter. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d collapse in front of the girl she liked. That’s right, she’d collapsed and gotten back up again. The adrenaline returned to Shiho in a split second and she took a step. Her grip on the bars beside her were tight, tighter than the knot in her stomach. Under her breath she muttered “I can do this” over and over. Her eyes gleamed. The nurses clapped and Ann regained her vibrant grin. Another step, two more, triple the steps, Shiho was almost there. One more lift of her leg and… warmth surrounded her. Why? She could’ve sworn she fell, and she was far too familiar with the frigidity of the floor. The cozy heat was something new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! Shiho! You did it, you made it across without falling!” a voice called ecstatically. Now she knew why it was so warm. She had fallen, but into Ann’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess I did,” Shiho said, finally processing everything. She let out a huge sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Let me get your present out,” Ann exclaimed, digging her hands in her purse. Wrappers flew out, a shopping receipt slipped away, some lipstick hit the ground. Shiho giggled a bit as Ann dug around. But after a few minutes, she handed a pink Nintendo 3DS to Shiho. It was her old one from middle school. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why did Ann give her that, of all things?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! At first it seems like a really weird gift. But! Just trust me on this! Load up the game inside,” she explained, exasperated. Her cheeks were a little bit flushed, as she desperately wanted to impress her friend. Shiho was confused, but slowly opened it up. Clicking a few buttons and turning the circle pad a little was all she needed to see the game inside— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimate Volleyball Time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shiho gasped. The gift wasn’t the console, it was the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I figured since you can’t actually play volleyball anymore because of your legs, the least I could do for you is get you a volleyball simulator,” Ann mumbled. Shiho’s eyes watered. The hospital lost its dullness, and the world lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ann. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days passed by and Shiho had already beaten the main story and was trying to 100% the game. The nurses were shocked to see how glued Shiho was to her 3DS. One doctor wanted to take it away, worried that it might become an unhealthy addiction. But everyone could tell that Shiho was much happier playing it, so nobody intervened. Even Shiho noticed the changes she went through herself because of the simple game. The hospital food tasted a little more like... </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not just bland. The white lights were less suffocating and more peppy. The smell of chemicals and disinfectant didn’t make her nose tingle as much. Though, perhaps that was because she knew Ann was coming back to visit that day as well. That occurance always had the ability to make her happy. Shiho had been busy daydreaming and playing virtual volleyball when suddenly the 3DS blinked blue— a notification came through. Quickly checking, she saw that the game needed to be updated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, whatever, it won’t take long,” Shiho reasoned and she tapped the screen a few times. The game was steadily updating… though that meant she couldn’t play it. Shiho kicked her blankets out of boredom. There was nothing else to do on the system… was there? Shiho clicked a few more times and ended up in the game notes section. She didn’t even know that was a function! Never in her life had she clicked on the little pencil button. But there was already something written there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the? What’s this?” Shiho wondered aloud. She opened the note with one more tap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Shiho, </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you are seeing this, which is highly unlikely because I know you aren’t the best with tech, I just want you to know that I love you. As more than a friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ann</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The note was scribbled clumsily in red pencil, but it was enough to make Shiho red herself. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved her? Her crush loved her back? It had to be fake! But, no, that was definitely Ann’s handwriting. It was almost too much to handle! Shiho felt as if she were going to explode! Was it out of happiness, though, or was it sheer terror as to what might happen next?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suzui-san! Jeez, I’ve called your name five times. Come on, let’s go your rehab session!” the nurse called, snapping Shiho out of it. She quickly slammed the device shut, threw it on her bed, and fell into her wheelchair— though she was still quite frazzled as she rolled down the halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rehab room was the same. Same appearance, same people, same use. What wasn’t the same was the mood. All the staff could feel the tension between Ann and Shiho, whether they liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, good morning Shiho,” Ann said much more awkwardly than usual. She waved a little. The look in Ann’s eyes looked like they were longing somebody, and that was when Shiho knew what she had to do. She lifted herself up, grabbed onto the rails, and practically ran to Ann. There was no more pain or fear in Shiho’s system, only love. That was the driving force that allowed her to power through. The doctor’s eyes widened, and nurses hurriedly scribbled down the results. Shiho walked and walked and didn’t slow down. The floor no longer owned her, she owned it. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. And it was all worth it, because she got to fall into Ann’s arms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy crap, Shiho,” Ann began, “that was the fastest you’ve ever—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ann, you dork! I can’t believe you confessed to me through a video game!” Shiho cut her off, screaming. Now both of them were red. The employees looked at the embracing girls funnily, though their eyes showed that they were interested in the drama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… didn’t think you’d see that,” Ann replied, her voice a faint whisper. She twirled her hair and giggled slightly out of nervousness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad I did. I don’t know what I’d do if I had to spend another day thinking my feelings were unrequited,” Shiho admitted sheepishly. Ann quickly looked down, making eye contact with Shiho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you like me too?” Ann asked, somehow very shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, dummy!” Shiho shouted loud and clear. Then she did the thing that took the most strength, even more strength than it took to walk in rehab. She cupped her hands around Ann’s face and pulled her in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really, really, really hope I portrayed this alright. I wrote this two years ago, before I became overly obsessed with doing meticulous research for fics, so it may not be the most accurate story. If any of you wish to critique me on this, feel free to do so in the comments. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>